Changed
by Rainy Miki
Summary: Growing up in her grandfather's orphanage, Rin had two very important people in her life- Mikuo who's willing to do almost anything to protect her and Len whose happiness mattered the most to her. Six years later when the trio is reunited, they discover the changes that each of them had to go through and the struggles of the past resurface. Mikuo/Rin/Len
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I needed a break from **_**Revenge is Sweet. **_**; u;**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Idol-Chaser<em>

* * *

><p>("Len!"a voice echoed from afar and footsteps followed the call from behind.<p>

Len's footsteps came to a halt. He looked back to see Rin approaching him in a hurried manner. Her hair was in a mess and she was out of breath. Surely, she had just caught wind of the news from her grandfather.

"Len! I heard from grandpa that you were leaving… Is that true?" Rin managed to say between each short breath.

_She never was athletically inclined._

Len said nothing and only continued to stare at the young blonde.

"Len?" Rin repeated his name again with a bewildered expression on her face. She reached for his hand, but he withdrew, dodging her.

"You're annoying."

That was the last thing that Len said before walking away and starting his life anew.)

* * *

><p>"Here are your materials. If you have any questions, feel free to come back and ask." The red head student handed the materials needed to Rin.<p>

"Thank you!" Rin took the materials and began out of the general office, making her way to the room she had been assigned to in the residence hall.

With only a glance one could tell that Rin was excited— ecstatic even. After all, Rin was homeschooled for most of her life and this was the first time she's ever been to a school— a boarding school, no less. Yes, Rin Kagamine was the newest student of Yamaha Academy, school for those who are gifted in the arts.

Rin was special, indeed. Most students of Yamaha Academy who were her age had to work their way up the escalator system. Rin, however, was one of the handfuls of people who were accepted into the academy through the assessment that Yamaha's chairman only gave out once in a blue moon. She had to make sure that her efforts in studying did not go to waste.

"Oh, here we are." Rin stopped in front of the door to her room.

Rin knocked on the door lightly before entering with her room key. She had been told by the student working in the general office that she would have a roommate and wanted to make a good impression.

Upon entering, Rin's gaze fell upon a blonde who in return looked at her skeptically. It seemed that the girl had just walked out of the bathroom and had not heard Rin's knock on the door. She was clad in nothing, but a towel; Rin looked away awkwardly.

"Can I help you?"

"I… Uh…" Rin was interrupted before she had the chance to gather her thoughts.

"Oh, you're the new roommate."

"Yes! I'm Rin Kagamine!" Rin shouted a bit too loudly. She withdrew when she noticed. "Oh, uh, what about you?"

"Neru Akita," the blonde spoke calmly and proceeded to gather her clothes from her bed.

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm in the keyboard* section. What about you?" Rin looked away once again, but proceeded in her attempt to make small talk.

"Winds," Neru replied in a nonchalant manner and waltzed back into the bathroom, replacing the towel around her with her casual clothes before coming out again.

"Winds?" Rin repeated.

"I play the clarinet." Her roommate sat down on her bed and began fidgeting with her cell phone, ending the conversation between the two.

"Oh." Rin mentally kicked herself for asking the question. Ashamed and embarrassed, she proceeded to unpack her things on what she assumed to be her side of the room.

Things got awkward fast. Rin was self conscious and Neru— well, she was just being Neru. Neither one was really much of a talker. Silence filled the room and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Neru's constant tapping against her phone's keyboard.

And then _that_ question came to mind.

"Hey, Neru, do you know Len?" Rin asked, halting her unpacking.

Silence— not even the sounds of Neru's lightning-speed typing could be heard anymore. It was not until after much consideration over which words to use that Neru revived the conversation.

"You… The reason for your transfer to Yamaha Academy... It was to meet Len?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

Silence again.

"People like you… Piss me off," Neru said before rising from the bed and leaving the room.

Rin was left confused. What had she done wrong? Did she offend Neru in some way? Surely not, she only asked her a question— a question that referred to Len, not Neru. So then why was Rin given the treatment she was?

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you heard? Someone's been asking about you, apparently, Len." Kaito grinned as he walked side by side next to his classmate, Len.<p>

"Another fan?" Len asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

"It sounds like it. Don't you feel popular?"

"I couldn't care less." Len came to a halt at the end of his sentence, contemplating about what he just said. "Though… If it becomes like last time… We'll have a problem."

And for the first time, Len looked up from his book. He wasn't acknowledging Kaito, however— but the rumor that another fan might have been accepted into the school. He feared the scenario— _tremendously_. After all, fans were just another word for stalkers to him. And he sure as hell did not want _another _stalker.

"Oh, here comes the princess," Kaito announced as Miku made her way over to the two.

_Perfect_.

Len knew just what to do with Miku. He looked over in the direction of the teal haired girl and put on his most charming of smiles.

"Len! Mr. Hiyama wants—" Miku's words were quickly interrupted.

"Miku," Len said effortlessly, gathering her full attention.

Len rarely ever called Miku by her name. He never even bothered to acknowledge her- not unless it was something really important.

"You would help me if I was in trouble, right?"

Needless to say, Len knew the answer already. Asking Miku was merely formality. If it was Len then Miku would undoubtedly accept— no matter what. Len knew that, Kaito knew that, and so did the rest of the student body. The only person unaware of Len's intentions was Miku.

"Of course, you know I would help you no matter what!" Miku replied, jumping the gun.

Miku was all too naïve. She believed Len's intentions were good. She would do anything for him because in her heart she was Cinderella and he was Romeo.

* * *

><p>"Len? Well, yeah, everyone knows him," Gumi responded. She was the twelfth person that Rin asked about Len today, but she was the first to actually not avoid the question. "He's usually in the third music room during lunch."<p>

"Thank you so much!" Rin smiled before running off to find Len.

In her haste, she failed to notice the person that just turned the corner and within a few seconds, the two collided into one another.

"Ow, ow, ow… Oh gosh, I'm so sorry— Mikuo!" Rin shouted upon meeting with her victim's eyes.

"Hey, Rin…" Mikuo dusted himself off and offered Rin his hand as soon as he stood up, disregarding the papers that flew out of his hands upon the impact. "Need a hand?" Mikuo grinned.

"Jeez! I should be the one asking you that!" Rin slapped Mikuo's hand away jokingly and scrambled to her knees, picking up the scattered documents on the floor before getting back up on her feet and handing them back to their owner.

"Thanks."

"What happened? Grandpa said you arrived earlier than me, so how come you're just coming in now?" Rin examined his attire, pointing out his lack of a uniform.

"There was a mix up with the documents that were sent over. I just got these back." Mikuo held up the stack of papers.

"Jeez, no wonder I couldn't find you…" Rin pouted. "Do you know how lonely I was? I didn't even make a single friend here yet and my roommate doesn't like me either!"

"Then… I take it you haven't found… Len, yet?" Mikuo asked with a hint of satisfaction in his voice, but just barely.

"What? You sound way too happy about that."

"Ahah, what gave it away?"

"Your goofy grin, obviously." Rin stuck her tongue out. "Now come on! Help me look for him!"

"Alright, alright, let me put away my things first."

"A girl told me that he's usually found in the third music room, so just ask around where it is!" Rin called out before heading off in her search again.

Mikuo was left there before he could reply. His smile faded into an expression of envy.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me! Do you know where the third music room is?" Rin inquired a passing student.<p>

"It's over there." The student pointed down the hall.

"Thank you!"

"The third music room is reserved for students of the vocal section only." From afar the scene was witnessed by someone else— Miku.

"Reserved?" Rin turned to Miku who slowly made her way over.

"Are you the girl who has been asking around about Len?" Miku did not appear amused, but her expression showed no signs of malice.

"Oh, yes! Would you happen to know where he is?"

"Please stop bothering Len."

"Excuse me?" Rin took a step back, a bit offended and confused at the same time.

"Y.A. is a serious school. It's not for people like you who are not even serious about their studies. It's not for people like you who come here just to go around idol-chasing."

"I-Idol-chasing? Excuse me? I happen to be very serious about my studies—" Rin argues, but she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Enough!" Miku booms over the blonde's voice, just as heated as her. "Give up and study like a normal student would at Y.A. or go home. Len doesn't need another distraction."

"You are mistaken, Miku," Mikuo interrupts the both of them.

"Mikuo…" Miku muttered. Her voice was in a hush, but her shock was obvious enough.

Mikuo looks over to Rin, making eye contact with her. He glances down the hallway, signaling for her chance to leave while Miku is busy. She hesitates for a moment, still peeved about her conversation with Miku, but eventually moves pass the diva and head for the third music room.

And when she finally sees the person she has been looking for, emotions of happiness quickly took over. Rin's knees became weak and her steps came to a halt. She could feel herself trembling and on the verge of tears.

"Len!" She called out.

Len, along with Neru, looked up to see Rin at the end of the hall. Len remained in his position, not moving. It proved impossible to read his poker face.

"Go on ahead," Neru offered.

"Yeah…" Len averted his gaze and continued on his way, leaving the two.

"Ah, Len!" Rin called out once again, but Neru stopped her before she could even give chase.

"You're really tenacious, you know?" Neru finally said.

_Tenacious?_

Rin did not understand. All she had wanted to reunite with her childhood friend, but somehow, she was called an idol-chaser for it. An _idol-chaser_… Oh, wait, Len was the idol.

"You're mistaken! I'm not that sort of person! I—"

"I really do not care. But I am warning you now, Rin Kagamine. Stop bothering him. Otherwise, you'll surely regret it," Neru says- not letting Rin interrupt, leaving her behind— confused.

_I am bothering Len?_

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time, Rin turned in her bed. The fact that Neru was sleeping in the bed next to her made things a lot more awkward than needed. The fact that Neru had only just finished scolding Rin in public this afternoon— for a misunderstanding, no less— just made her feel that much more worse.<p>

Sitting up, Rin made her best attempt to get out of bed and out of the room without waking her roommate up. She clutched onto her stuffed panda with ears in the shape of hearts as a child would— a habit she developed— and proceeded out of the room.

Even as Rin paced herself through each hallway, the troubling thoughts lingered in her heart. She was regarded as an idol-chaser— a stalker maybe even. She had done nothing wrong, however. She only wanted to reunite with her childhood friend.

"Len… Why are you so hard to get a hold of?" Rin held the stuffed panda to face toward her and punched lightly at its face.

What she did not expect was to see Len when she looked up from the toy. In an instant, she dashed up to him and seized his arm, catching the idol off guard.

"Len!" Rin called out, waiting for a reply to confirm whether or not she was dreaming.

Len's poker-face had been shattered. His eyes focused on Rin and his lips trembled ever so slightly. Was he stunned? Perhaps. Shocked? Maybe. Did he share the same feeling of joy as Rin? Guess again.

"You…" Len commented, not making any effort to use her name. He pulled away from Rin's grasp and brushed off the spot where he had just been touched. "Don't touch me so casually."

In Rin's case, Len's words did not even register to heart. The only things that entered her mind were the times that the two have spent together.

"I'm so glad I finally found you. I saw you before, but it seems like you didn't see me."

"And it seems that _you _didn't hear me clearly last time," Len said, regaining his placid expression. "You're annoying."

"What… Jeez, Len. You're so mean. We haven't seen each other in six years and this is all that you have to say to me." Rin pouted.

"Perhaps you are misunderstanding the situation. What I meant to say was… I find you to be a bother— I never even liked you," Len clarified.

"Len! I'll get mad if you keep joking around like that!" Rin threatened.

It was no use. Rin couldn't possibly register the meaning of Len's words into her brain. In her mind, Len was only teasing her. She still viewed him as the innocent little boy from six years ago.

Len redirected his gaze, away from Rin, who noticed this— except he wasn't avoiding Rin's gaze. No, he was directing his eye contact to something else— to _someone_ else.

"Len?" Rin repeated his name again and then followed his gaze to see her teal haired friend.

There, stood Mikuo with the same expression as Len— one composed of distaste and maybe even disgust. And for the brief moment, the two shared a staring contest.

"Mikuo?" Rin had a puzzled expression on her face.

_ Oh, right, Mikuo— that was his name._

Len smirked as the memories began to resurface.

("Rin, do you have a partner for the piano recital yet?" A young Mikuo followed behind Rin. "If not… Then would you like to pair up with me?"

It was a daily ritual. Mikuo made it a habit to follow Rin wherever she went. Rin, of course, made no attempts to stop him.

_Like a dog following its master._

Len peered over to the two from afar. No words were expressed, but his expression had already given it all away. Jealousy spread across the features of his face.

"Mmm… Sure." Rin smiled— a smile that was supposed to be meant for him.)

"What are you laughing at?" Mikuo said as he approached the two. He was not amused.

"A dog to the end," Len stated and then glanced over to Rin, "you seem to love following your master around even now." He sneered and turned away, preparing to return to his quarters.

"Wait, Len, where are you going?" Rin seized his arm once again.

Len, once again, pulled away, shoving her to Mikuo in the process. "Didn't I already tell you not to touch me so casually? People like you…"

Len's words were muffled; Rin was unable to hear them. Mikuo had put his hands around Rin's ears, shielding her from Len's words. Rin was taken by surprised of course, but by the time she pulled Mikuo's hands away and gave him a stern look, Len was already done speaking his part. Len turned once again to take his leave, but he was stopped by Rin again, of course.

"Wait! Len! What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

There was a momentary silence before Len spoke again. "I called you annoying. I called you stupid. And I also told you to stop bothering me. Go back to the orphanage— back to your grandfather." Len made no effort to face Rin as he said his bit. "Did you hear _that_?" Once more he began to walk.

And once more, he stopped when he felt something soft hit him in the back. He looked back to find a stuffed panda on the floor, but made no attempt to pick it up. He glanced up at Rin who only stood there with an unhappy expression.

"This stupid thing? You still keep it? Are you a child?"

And with one fell kick, the stuffed toy found its way back to Rin. Len was gone, Rin was torn, and Mikuo just stood there awkwardly. In those six years, things really seem to have changed- for the worse that is.

* * *

><p><strong>*Keyboard Section- I thought long and hard on this one. I was torn between whether I should place Rin in the percussion section or the strings section because I was told that the piano belonged to both the percussion family AND the strings family. In the end, I used "keyboard section" and to be honest, I am not even sure if that would even be considered a family in music because there have been so many different answers floating around on the internet. HOWEVER, I did choose to use this name because it was also the same name my junior high school used for the magnet specifically for people who wanted to learn how to play the piano.<strong>

**I just wanted to point out that my writing style changed here for those of you who read **_**RIS **_**as well. I also noticed that I tend to write A LOT more in third person. So, uh yeah, I think I'm going to stick to writing in third person for future stories. ; u;**

**BY THE WAY, who noticed the song references? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Abused_

* * *

><p>"It's that girl again… What's she doing?"<p>

"Haven't you heard? That's Rin Kagamine. She apparently got in Y.A. through the arts assessment. But you know… She's just another one of Len's overly obsessed fan girls."

Only a day had passed since Rin's arrival into Yamaha Academy, but the news of her arrival and her connection to Len had spread like wildfire and the fact that she waited for him outside of his class at the end of every single period wasn't helping either.

At last, the bell rung and the students charged out of the classroom, flooding the hallway. Rin was, of course, bumped into, pushed around, and just simply put— ignored. However, the moment Rin had caught sight of Len; she made a struggle against the crowd and advanced toward the blond.

"Len!" Rin called out, trying to grab his attention.

Len didn't even have to turn around to figure out who the owner of the voice was. He merely stopped for a bit to consider his options. Miku, who walked beside him, as always, stopped as well, but to look back to see who it was that called out his name.

"Len… It's her again…" Miku said with a bit of uneasiness in her voice. "Should I…"

Len hadn't waited for Miku to finish her sentence. Instead, he continued on as Rin fought through the wave of students and as Miku stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>It was currently 3rd period and Rin had not appeared for the time being. Len rested his jaw atop of the back of his hand, staring out into space as his gaze wandered.<p>

"Len, it's almost our turn. Mr. Hiyama wants to know if you're ready." Miku said as she made her way over to the boy. When Len didn't respond to Miku, she called out his name again, but to no avail. She made an attempt to call out his name a third time, but was interrupted.

"Rin..." Len muttered in a surprised, yet hushed voice just loud enough for Miku to hear.

"L-Len?" Miku touched his shoulder gently.

"Ah." Len responded, startled to the sudden touch. "What?" He turned his gaze away to Miku.

"Mr. Hiyama wants to know if you're ready. It's almost time for us to go up on stage."

"Yeah." Without warning, Len pushed Miku's hand off and removed himself from the area, heading out of the classroom, leaving the teal-haired diva by his window seat.

Curious as to what kept Len distracted for so long, Miku glanced out of the window to see none other than Rin. The golden haired girl was kneeling down, picking up the scattered school materials from the school yard's grounds.

_Len… Just what is your relationship with her?_

* * *

><p>"Need a hand?" Mikuo stepped over, casting his shadow down at Rin. Before she could reply, Mikuo was already kneeling down, picking up the materials and patting the dust off of each of them.<p>

"Thanks…" Rin mumbled, not looking his way.

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere and before she knew it, Rin had already been done collecting her belongings with Mikuo.

"Are you angry?" Rin finally asked.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Mikuo said in the calmest voice he could muster. It was, however, blatantly obvious that he was not calm at all- with the dark expression on his face and what not. "You should just give it up."

"Huh?"

"Len, I mean." Mikuo said with a feeling of spite around Len's name.

Rin didn't deserve it. She had done nothing to be treated the way she was by Len that day. Mikuo knew that, but as much as he tried to shield Rin from the crap that Len shoved at her, his attempts only ended in failure. He hadn't liked Len to begin with, but the fact that his personality had changed so drastically and that he had hurt Rin in the process only made Mikuo despise the guy just that much more.

Rin said nothing in response and only fidgeted with her bag, pretending to organize the contents inside.

"J-Jeez, Mikuo, quit worrying so much!" Rin grinned as if trying to brush off the seriousness of the entire situation. "I have to get back to class. Thanks for the help!" Rin escaped from entire situation before Mikuo had the chance to reply.

Mikuo stood there once again, feeling out of place, as angry thoughts filled his head. Why was it that the only one who could make her smile sincerely was the one who was making her cry? Why was it that he could never protect her from Len? Why was it that Len always came first? No more.

_I'll definitely triumph over you, Len._

* * *

><p>As time passed, darkness blanketed over the sky, creating the night. Wind picked up, carrying fallen leaves off of the ground. Before long, the temperature dropped.<p>

Rin motioned over to the single window in between her and Neru's side of the room. She shivered at every brush of cold air hitting against her skin. As she closed the windows a knock against the door was heard.

Rin had expected to be greeted by Neru, but, instead, was met with an unfamiliar face. The girl standing at the door stared at Rin with a small grin on her face.

"Uh… Yes? Can I help you?" Rin asked nervously.

"You're Rin Kagamine, right? There's a package for you at the post office."

"A package? Alright, thanks!"

* * *

><p>When Rin had finally reached the post office, she had noticed that the doors had been shut tight. She glanced over to the windows to see that the lights had not been turned on.<p>

_Of course it's closed. Why would the post office be opened so late at night anyway? Wait… Then why did that girl tell me there was a package…_

Realization had hit Rin and it was not pleasant.

"I've been tricked!" Rin gasped in shock and ran as quickly as her feet would carry her back to the residence hall.

When she reached the building, she had realized that much like the post office- the doors had been shut tight. Her fists continually pounded at the door as the temperature continued to drop. Her breath had become visible between her "Let me in!"'s and "Open this door!"'s.

"Darn it!" Rin kicked the double doors for one last time before she walked away from the residence hall.

Sneezing every now and then, Rin next sought shelter at the main school building. Perhaps it may have been open? It was better than staying out in the cold.

_"When you grow up, would you marry me?"*_

A melodious tune carried its ways to Rin's ears. The singer had a low ranged voice, but Rin was able to recognize the femininity in the voice.

_ "Of course, yes I will! I want to marry you too! Do you remember?"_

The song had continued, it was sung in the same voice, but this time in a fairly higher range. Out of curiosity, Rin followed the melody carried to her ears.

Upon reaching the garden, Rin's eyes locked with the golden haired songstress's. The melody of her voice in the air had been replaced by an awkward silence. Even so, she welcomed Rin with a gentle smile.

"Well… Hello. Can I help you?"

* * *

><p>The two had sat down on a nearby bench where the two exchanged their introductions and began to converse. The stranger, Lily, poured a cup of hot tea from her thermos, sharing it with Rin, who she had noticed was shivering from the cold.<p>

"So, Rin… Why are you out here so late at night?"

"I was locked out of the residence hall." Rin said embarrassingly, avoiding eye contact with Lily. Rin's face flushed red. It had become difficult to tell if the cause was from the cold night or from embarrassment.

"That's not good." Lily said, stating the obvious, ending the topic of their discussion.

"I liked your singing…" Rin finally said after the momentary silence, reviving the conversation. "That was _Flower of Promise*_ , right?"

"I'm surprised you know of it."

"When I was a kid, I used to listen to it until the disc got all scratched up. My mother was furious, of course." Rin smiled to herself as she became reminiscent.

_Her mother owned a copy of the song?_

The song, _Flower of Promise_, hadn't been a very popular song so it was odd that the girl had known about to begin with. Moreover, the song had never been officially released. To own a copy of the song was utterly impossible. Yet Rin was aware of its existence? Lily couldn't help, but be a bit skeptical.

"If I may make a suggestion," Rin began, breaking Lily from her thoughts, "It sounded like you were trying to copy the original artists' styles. I think it would sound better if you sing the song in your own style."

_ It's the same._

("Your singing is great and all, but I really would like to hear you sing in your own style, Lily. I think it would definitely sound better." Lenka leaned her back against her friend's.

"You think so?" Lily answered shyly as she fidgeted with the longest strand of her hair.

"Mhmm!")

It hadn't been the first time that Lily has heard those words before, but the second. Upon closer inspection, Rin had a ghastly resemblance to Lenka. Their appearance, their voice, their personality, their words… They were all so similar.

"Lily?" Rin called out.

Lily, brought back to reality, faces Rin. A small, but sincere smile was quite visibly spread across her lips. "It's getting late, come on." She said and stood up from her seat.

"Huh? But…" Rin's sentence trailed off as she was met with confusion. She gave Lily a questionable look, but proceeded to follow her out of the garden.

* * *

><p>Rin stood astonished at the door step of the residence hall. The doors that she so violently attacked just moments ago had been unlocked. She glanced over to Lily who still had the key in her hand.<p>

"Why… How…" Rin gaped.

"It's only natural for Yamaha Academy's current chairwoman to have a master key." Lily smiled coolly.

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly as if imitating a goldfish. The mess of thoughts in her mind could not be conveyed into words.

"It was interesting. I hope we cross paths again." And with a wave of the hand, Lily disappeared down the road, leaving Rin in her confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of class. It was currently the 5th period of the day which also happened to finally be Len's lunch period. Words were not needed to express the idol's hunger, as his stomach was currently doing that for him.<p>

"Damn, Len… If you were really that hungry then I could have shared some of my eggplant rice special with you." Gakupo joked as he walked side by side with Len.

"I'd honestly rather suffer the hunger, Gakupo."

"That's just mean. My cooking isn't that bad— oh."

"'Oh'?" Len imitated and then followed his friend's gaze to be met with the sight of Mikuo.

Their footsteps came to a halt as Mikuo began to approach the two. One could judge from his facial expression that it would not be a pleasant talk.

"What?" Len spat out, not wanting to spare anymore words than required for Mikuo.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Len?" Mikuo's body shook with anger even as he was trying to keep his composure. "Are you just going to ignore Rin while she is being bullied because of you? Weren't you her friend?"

"If you haven't noticed, I have done nothing to cause any of the bullying on Rin Kagamine. It was all self-inflicted." Len stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone and shoved his hands into his pants' pockets which only seemed to fuel Mikuo's anger.

"How could you say that when you're so responsible for her being made out into one of your fan girls?"

"Should I apologize for having likable qualities that you lack then?" Len smiled smugly, as if enjoying the argument.

While Len had enjoyed provoking the poor fellow, it had taken all of Mikuo's patience and discipline to hold himself back from physically attacking Len. The tension continued to grow in the air, as did the whispers among the few who were witnesses to the verbal fight.

"If you're so concerned over her wellbeing then protect her yourself—" Len was interrupted.

The sound of glass shattering could be heard from outside. Onlookers gathered together to watch and gossip. Len and Gakupo exchanged glances, as if conveying their thoughts to one and another, before following the crowd outside to the courtyard.

"I'm not done talking with you!" Mikuo barked as he gave chase to Len's footsteps. "Hey—" His words were interrupted the moment he became a witness to the scene.

Rin laid there on the ground, shocked and unmoving, as if held there by some invisible force. Her gaze was fixed on the object that laid shattered a foot or so in front of her. Shards of glass from the broken object were scattered around the area.

"I heard she was just walking and the lamp came falling down from out of nowhere." One of the onlookers whispered, gaining Len's attention.

_Rin_—

Mikuo pushed against the crowd to reach his dear friend, however, the onlookers only stood, ignoring Mikuo's pleas.

"Who dropped the lamp?" Len asked, obviously irritated.

As if Len's words were a threat to whoever dared answer, all eyes became glued to the ground and the gossips had ceased.

"Rin!" Mikuo called out, finally reaching his friend. He examined her body frantically to make sure that there were no open wounds. "Are you okay?" He asked in a worried voice as he held her shaking body.

Rin made no indication of responding. She only shook as the scene replayed over once again in her mind. Fear had completely seized her body. There was no room left for tears.

* * *

><p><strong>* The lyrics used in this song was from "Yakusoku no Hana" which loosely translates to "Flower of Promise" that were originally sung by Rinto Kagamine and Lenka Kagamine. Lily was singing both their parts at the beginning of the song, but in different vocal ranges.<strong>

**I'm really surprised I got sixteen reviews from one chapter. You guys really know how to make a fanfiction author feel special. THANK YOUUU. ; O;**

**As for the song references I used in chapter one, most people got "Like, Dislike" correct. I'm surprised no one caught the song reference I used for "Romeo & Cinderella" though. Cx**

**Reply (Or Replies) to Anonymous Reviewer(s)  
><strong>

**CherryChidorin: Awesome! You got it right! Thanks! C:**

** anon #1: Be careful of his barrier of fangirls! LOL.**

** Tragic Universe: LOL… I'll do my best to update faster. Thanks for the review!**

** anon #2: ; O; Thanks!**

** lolz: Rofls. Who knows? Maybe. I honestly like Rin with both Len and Mikuo equally- so I'm really indecisive about it right now. C: **


	3. Chapter 3

**I think Rin's character is growing on me… I ate four oranges today… ; u;**

**Anyway, as promised, here's chapter three- earlier than usual for once too. C:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Tonight<em>

* * *

><p>"The vast majority of Chopin's works are for solo piano, though he also wrote two piano concertos, a few chamber pieces and some songs to Polish texts…" Rin recites from her textbook, trying to absorb the blocks of knowledge into her mind- it proved unsuccessful. "Arghh! Jeez! I've had enough of this!"<p>

The textbook's cover met its cream colored pages with a slam. Rin stood up from her seat and started for the door. As she reached out for the knob, the door is pushed open by Neru from the other side.

"Ah… Neru. You're back…" Rin mumbled awkwardly and tries her best to avoid eye contact with Neru. Neru obviously had her sights set for Rin, of course. And for a good twenty seconds, an awkward silence takes over their conversation.

"I heard you got into quite the fiasco this afternoon," Neru finally says as she makes her way into the room and puts her bag down on her bed.

"Yeah, that…" Rin responds in an almost soundless voice. The frightening memory that she had tried to block out floods back into her mind and sends a shiver down her spine.

"It looks like someone's trying to get rid of you," Neru states the obvious. She pauses as if selecting her words with the utmost care, "be careful, I guess."

* * *

><p><em>Who would have thought that Neru— out of all people— would be the one to say that…?<em>

Rin thought to herself as she makes her way to the laundry room. When she arrived she heard no humming noise emitting from the dryer.

"My clothes must be done already, huh." She walks over to the machine where she had left her clothes to dry, but found nothing inside. "Wait… What the…?" Rin glances around the room frantically.

Had her clothes been moved so that someone else may use the machine, perhaps? No, that wasn't the case. Rin realized that when she saw the window wide open. She moves herself over to the open window to see her clothes lying on the cold pavement, being blanketed by falling snow.

Rin curses under her breath and for the second night in a row, she is led out of the dormitory hall. The culprits had done a good job scattering her laundry about the area, leaving Rin in a game of scavenger hunt.

"Damn it… I just had these cleaned too…" She mutters in frustration and picks up yet another article of clothing hanging from the twig of a bush. Her patience wore thin.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap.<em>

Neru's fingers flew across her cell phone's keypad.

_'I'll do what I can, but I'm not making any promises. How are things on Kaito's end?'_

Neru withdraws one of her hands and runs her fingers through her wet hair. She leans against the windowsill, waiting for her hair to dry. Her phone vibrates, alerting her of another message.

'_He's still looking into things.'_

Neru motions her fingers over to the keypad, ready to reply, but is interrupted by a sudden banging. She averts her gaze from the screen and glances out of her window to see Rin banging on the doors to the dorm hall.

* * *

><p>"Open this door!" Rin calls out for the umpteenth time, but to no avail.<p>

Drops of liquid drip off of her face— sweat? Rin places her hand to her face to feel another droplet come in contact with her skin. No, not sweat. And just as the door creaks open, Rin glances up toward the height of the building. From above, water casts down, drenching her entire body.

"You are quite naive." Neru stood at the doorway.

Rin looks at Neru reluctantly. Shame, embarrassment, and anger gathers in her heart.

_Don't pity me._

Rin bites back, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Neru says nothing and watches as Rin quietly stumble back into the dorm hall, occasionally shivering until she disappeared up the stairs.

"Even though I warned you just prior…" Neru mumbles under her breath and kneels down to pick up the semi-wet clothes Rin had dropped from the impact of the water.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

* * *

><p>"That's unnecessary. Please do not—" Len clicks his tongue in annoyance and pulls his phone away from his ear, interrupted by the click of an ended call. A sigh escapes his lips as he combs his bangs back with his fingers.<p>

"Ah, you look quite tired," Kaito calls out as he closes the door to the roof behind him. "I was wondering where you went." He reaches into the convenience store bag that he had in hand and pulls out what seemed to resemble a small cup of frozen dessert— banana flavored. "Here." He tosses it to Len who barely catches it in time. "Wahhh… How uncool." Kaito chuckles.

"Shut up, you're being noisy," Len says, trying to silence his friend. He examines the object he had just caught in his hand. "Ice-cream for lunch? Are you trying to sabotage me? I'll never hear the end from Hiyama if I get a bad throat from—"

"It's banana flavored," Kaito says before Len could finish.

"Spoon." Len holds his hand out with demand written over it.

* * *

><p>"So, where's Rinny?" Kaito asks and spoons another bite of ice-cream into his mouth.<p>

"How would I know?" Len leans against the fence that kept him from falling off the roof.

"I would think because she's been following you for the past few days."

Another sigh escapes Len's lips and the look of annoyance could be noted from his facial features. "I haven't seen her."

"Something tells me that I should probably just leave it at that."

"Something is telling you the right thing then." He shifts in position, facing Kaito. He is about to hand his empty cup to his friend when something else takes a hold of his attention. "Ah."

"'Ah'?" Kaito imitates. He follows Len's gaze through the holes in the fence and immediately he sees what has attracted his friend's attention away from him. "If I recall correctly… That's Mikuo Hatsune. Gakupo told me that you two were in quite the argument yesterday."

"The hell is he doing?"

Below the pair of friends, who watched from the roof, was Mikuo. He makes his way into Y.A.'s empty courtyard with what seemed to be grocery bags in hand.

"Maybe he just came back from shopping?" Kaito points out, noting the leeks sticking out of Mikuo's bags.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey, look. It's Len," one of female students whispers to her friends.<p>

Len had long since left the roof. For what felt like the longest 50 seconds, he had stood in the hallway, peering into a single room. The name plate that was embedded into the open doors read '_Second Music Room – Keyboard Section'_.

"Is he looking for someone?"

More chatter enters through Len's ears and his patience disappears. Disappointed with his search, he resumes his path down the hallway, pretending to just be passing by.

"Crap!" a green headed passerby fumes. It was Mikuo who had been lugging his bags of grocery. The plastic bag had torn at the corner and its contents had spilled out and rolled down the staircase. He sets his other bag down on the floor and quickly moves down the steps that he had climbed up to recover the falling objects.

One of the cans had found its ways to Len. He kneels down to pick up the can. "Chicken soup?" Len reads its label. He looks to his left to see Mikuo descending the flight of stairs, running after the tumbling items. Len moves over to the staircase and crouches down, catching each of the falling items dexterously while making a note of what they are.

_Oranges, cough syrup, and canned soups…_

"You…" Mikuo stops when his eyes fall to Len.

Len says nothing. He rises from his position and ascends the steps over to Mikuo, returning the objects into his possession.

Mikuo hesitates at first as if mentally preparing for a verbal attack from Len. When he heard nothing, he was taken aback. "Thanks…" Mikuo finally mutters in reluctance and returns up the steps to where he had left his other bag.

"Where's Rin?" Len calls out before Mikuo could leave. He purposely glances away when Mikuo looks back.

"Why? Are you worried about her?" Mikuo looks back, curiosity piqued.

"No, I'm asking for a friend."

"Then it's none of your concern." Mikuo makes a one-eighty and exits the scene, leaving Len to his wonder.

* * *

><p>"Tsk!" Rin pulls her finger away from the thread and needle, blowing at it, as if willing the stinging to go away.<p>

_Damn it… This is a lot harder than what I remember it to be._

She picks up the needle once again and begins to thread through the cloth of the stuffed bear she had been working on. "Ouch!" She pulls away when the needle pricks at her finger again. Just as she is about to pick up the needle again, she is interrupted by knocking on her door.

_Neru?_

Rin glances over to the clock on the wall. It read _2:23 P.M.- _it was still a bit early. "It's open!" she calls out and hides the stuffed bear she had been sewing together.

The door opens and Mikuo enters the room with a tray of food suitable for a hospital patient. He quickly takes notices of the object that Rin hides away, but doesn't pay too much mind to it. "Hey, feeling any better?" he asks as he steps over to his friend's bedside, carefully setting down the tray of food on the flat surface of the end table next to her. He grabs a chair from Neru's side of the room and uses it as his seat.

"Shouldn't you still be in class?" Rin questions with a dubious look on her face. It melts away, however, when her nose catches whiff of the soup's traveling aroma. She takes the spoon on the tray and begins to attack the tray of food as Mikuo proceeds to peel an orange.

"I should, but you got sick."

"You skipped class?" Rin looks up from her bowl of soup, surprised.

"Ah… It's not as if they're teaching anything that I don't already know."

"Seriously, Mikuo," Rin pauses, wiping the corner of her mouth, she continues to speak when she's made sure that there were no signs of food left on her mouth, "we have to take things seriously here. Yamaha is a competitive school, you know?"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who came here just to meet Len," Mikuo retorts, leaving Rin in silence.

"It's different, Mikuo. Len is—"

"A complete jerk," Mikuo finishes Rin's sentence for her, showing obvious animosity for Len. "He—" Mikuo continues, but stops when he sees the effect his words brought on Rin.

_Why did I say that?_

Mikuo mentally kicks himself, wishing that he could take his words back. "Rin," he begins again, changing the topic, "later tonight, are you—"

The sound of the door creaking open interrupts Mikuo. Neru had returned. Her gaze immediately focuses on Mikuo and then Rin.

"Neru, you're back early today…" Rin comments unsurely and glances to the clock. "W-Wait! Is class over already?" She stumbles out of bed just barely.

"That's right. I just got back." Neru moves over to her bed, setting down the case containing her clarinet down gently.

"I-I'll be right back!" Rin slips into her fuzzy slippers and shuffles out of the room.

Neru turns to watch her leave in a hurry. She glances back to Mikuo. "Meiko's the leader of the female dormitory."

"So?"

"It'd probably be bad if she caught you on this floor— in this room."

* * *

><p>"Len!" Rin calls out, halting the blond prodigy's movements, as he's leaving his room.<p>

He turns to see Rin coming toward him, taking notice of her disheveled hair and almost bright red nose.

"O-Oh, good… You didn't run away this time." Rin's breaths became short and a few coughs follow after.

"I was taught to respect the sick's wishes," Len says and turns to head down to the first floor.

"W-Wait!" She calls out, following after him.

He glances back. "Shouldn't you be resting right now?" he answers almost angrily.

"Tonight… Are you busy?"

Len turns and quickens his pace, continuing out of the dormitory hall, not bothering to answer. He had successfully left Rin behind.

"Let's meet up! Okay? I'll come find you at seven, so you better not fall asleep!" she calls out before Len makes it out of the dormitory hall.

Satisfied, Rin returns up the stairs and to her room. When she does get there, however, Mikuo was gone.

"He left just a while ago," Neru says, as if reading Rin's mind.

"Oh," Rin replies. She glances over to the tray that Mikuo had left behind, taking notice of the sections of oranges that decorated the tray. She smiles and makes a mental note to thank her friend.

* * *

><p><em>It's almost time.<em>

Rin stares at her clock one last time before the digits shift to show _7:00 P.M._ "I'm going out!" She shuffles out of her bed, grabbing a small gift bag from her drawer and makes her way out of the room, heading down to the stairs.

For the first time during that night, Neru glances up from her textbook, watching Rin leave.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Rinny," Kaito stares at the girl in front of him.<p>

"'Rinny'?" she mimics in an unsure tone. Rin glances to the number on the door plate reading _214_. She had certainly gone to the correct room, but the boy who stood at the doorway was unfamiliar to her. "Do I know you?"

"Ahahah… No, sorry. I'm Kaito, Len's roommate. Are you looking for him?"

"Ah, yes! Is he here?"

Kaito shakes his head and responds, "No, I'm afraid not. He's probably still performing at the concert hall. He's quite an excellent pianist."

"Oh, wait… Huh? I thought Len was in the vocal section."

"Mmm… He is…" Kaito pauses as if unsure of whether or not to share the information with Rin. "Yamaha has a policy against professionals enrolling, but Len is sort of a musical genius, you know? He passed the assessment easily and was admitted to Y.A. under the vocal section instead."

_He's really talented…_

"That's amazing…" Rin mumbles.

"Wait, you didn't know? I thought you were his fan." Kaito puzzles.

"It's not like that!" she shouts, surprising Kaito a bit. "S-Sorry…" Rin withdraws, remembering not to disturb anyone on the first floor. "Anyway, thanks for the information." She turns and proceeds out of the second floor.

* * *

><p>"It's done…" Mikuo smiles proudly as he pulls the piping bag away from the cake, licking the excess icing that dripped onto his fingers off. He sets the baking tool down on the counter and steps back to take a look at his creation from afar. "Perfect…" He pulls out his phone, dialing in Rin's number and after a few tones, she finally picks up.<p>

_"Hello?" _Her voice was hoarse and quiet. Small sniffles could be heard from her side.

_Did her cold get worse?_

"Rin? Are you busy right now?" Mikuo asks, glancing over to the cake.

_"Not really, no...Do you need something?"_

"Can you meet me outside of the dormitory hall in a while?"

_"Sure, but why-"_

"I'll see you there then!" In haste, Mikuo ends the call, putting the phone away. He proceeds to carefully pack the cake away, making sure that his hard work does not go to waste. A smile that he was unaware of crept over his lips.

"Oh, Mikuo, are you done already?" Haku paces into the kitchen, peeking over Mikuo's shoulder to take a look at the cake. "Oh my, it came out so nicely. I sure hope she likes it."

"Thanks for giving me the recipe and lending me your kitchen, Haku." Mikuo looks back with a smile when he finishes tying the orange ribbon over the clear box.

"It was nothing. Please come by again anytime— and make sure to bring Rin with you too." Haku adds. She moves over and begins to bring the mixing bowls and other tools to the sink.

"Ah, you don't have to do that, I'll—" Mikuo reaches over to take the tools from Haku's hands, but she moves away.

"It's fine. You should leave now if you want to catch the train back to Y.A."

"Ah, shit— you're right!" Mikuo turns to gather his belongings. He heads for the door, throwing his coat on and rushes out of the small bakery, but not before calling out, "Thanks again, Haku!"

Haku waves before returning to the mess left at her counter. She pauses for a second time. "Yamaha Academy… I wonder how Ted and Kiyoteru are doing." A smile lingers on her lips as the words escape her mouth. Memories of her youth begin to flutter into her mind.

* * *

><p>"Good work out there, Len," one of the staff members says as he passes by the young pianist.<p>

Len nods at the staff member in acknowledgment and returns to the make-up area where he had left his belongings. He grabs his phone off the vanity table, checking for any new messages.

_A missed call?_

It was from Kaito. Len hits the call button and places his phone to his ear.

_"Oh, Len, what's up?"_ Kaito finally answers.

"You tell me. You were the one who called me in the first place."

_"Did you just finish the concert? How long would it take for you to get back?"_

"I won't make it back before midnight. Why?"

_"Rinny came looking for you earlier. Did you two have an appointment?"_

"She 'came' looking for me?" Len repeats.

_"Yeah, she stopped by our room about an hour or so ago."_

"You _did_ tell her that I was busy, right?" Len taps the fingers of his free hand against the wood of the table, irritated.

_"I did, but… she's outside, waiting for you, you know?"_ Kaito replies in an unsure tone.

_Wait, she's outside? What?_

Len hesitates for a second as his brain tries to process the information. It is currently negative eight degrees Celsius outside. Why is she outside?

_Is she an idiot?_

Len grits his teeth angrily and his fists become a ball as if trying to suppress the feelings of guilt, worry, and anger dancing inside him.

_"Len?" _That was the last thing he heard before hanging up and storming out of the concert hall in annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Rin?" Mikuo stops in front of the steps of the residence hall to see his friend sitting on the steps, legs pulled up, and head buried into her lap. He puts his arm to her shoulder, shaking her gently.<p>

_ Was she waiting for me?_

"Mmm…" Rin looks up weakly to see her friend's face. "Mikuo?" she calls out his name. She did not expect him. The person she expected was Len.

"Sorry, were you waiting long—" He takes her hand, pulling her up. In short moments, he reacts to how cold it was. "Rin! You're freezing! How long have you been out here?" Mikuo begins to scold.

"Seven…" She mumbles, falling into Mikuo's chest, taking in his warmth.

It was currently nine. Mikuo had called at around eight.

"Seven'? But that's earlier than from when I called you—" Mikuo stops, catching his own words. And for the first time he notices the yellow gift bag that sat beside Rin's seat on the steps. He slowly begins to realize his mistake. She wasn't waiting for him. She was waiting for Len. His stomach drops and his expression sours. "Let's get you back inside." He motions over to the door, but is stopped.

"Can't… Waiting for Len… Going to celebrate his birthday with him…" Rin coughs between her words, pulling against the material of Mikuo's jacket.

_What about your birthday then?_

Mikuo glances down to the gift bag he held and then to the smaller gift bag that sat on the steps. He hesitates. "Understood," he finally says, painful smile plastered on his face, "I'll wait with you then, alright?"

The two sit down on the cold steps, watching the snow fall, childishly writing in it with tree branches they found.

_'Oranges are the best.'_

_ 'Leeks are better.'_

_ 'In your dreams, Mikuo.'_

_ 'Road rollers are cool.'_

The scribbles continue over the blanket of white snow until Rin finally falls into a deep slumber. Mikuo had continued to scribble in the snow as Rin continued to dream with her head propped against his shoulder. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours.

"He's not coming, Rin," Mikuo says to himself quietly.

The door behind them creaks open noisily, gaining Mikuo's attention. Neru stands at the door in her sleeping attire.

"Neru Akita?" Mikuo calls out in surprise.

_So she really was still outside…_

"Meiko is asleep. You should take advantage of that and take Rin back up to our room," Neru states in a monotone voice.

"Yeah… Thanks." Mikuo gets up from his seat, standing Rin up gently and secures her into a piggy back ride. "Can you bring those two bags up?" Mikuo motions to his and Rin's gift bags that sat on the steps together.

"Yeah, sure." Neru walks over and kneels down. She picks up the gift bags as Mikuo makes his journey to the two girls' room. Her eyes wander over to the snow and the words left written in it by Mikuo. And for a moment, a flash of pity could be seen in her eyes.

_'I like Rin_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies to everyone, I'm not trying to make Rin into a Mary Sue purposely (or accidentally…), if that's what seems to be going on- believe me, there's much more to her character than is presently shown and I would love to skip to the part where she mans up and kills Len- hahah, just kidding. I love Len. C;<strong>

**This was… The longest chapter I have ever written before… Ahhh… I feel tired. Time to start writing chapter eight for **_**RIS… **_**Hope to hear from you guys soon! ;_;**

**Replies/Reply to the Anonymous Reviewer(s)**

** Ann: Who knows~ Well, we'll find out who did it sooner or later. ; U; Thanks for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, some stuff happened... ; A; Err... I will properly explain myself at the end of the chapter. ENJOY THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER FOR NOW THOUGH.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: The Puzzling Truth<em>

* * *

><p>"Happy, friggin' birthday." Mikuo chucks the small gift bag he held at Len.<p>

Len catches the gift bag in response. He glances at it quizzically, but does not bother to look inside. He smirks and directs his gaze at Mikuo. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested in guys."

The smile quickly disappears when Mikuo's fist collided into his cheek. Len stumbles back, placing his left hand over his cheek. Although he had already expected it, a flicker of pain passes through his eyes, but quickly subsides. He remains composed. The by-passers either hurried away or stood from a distance, watching in shock. Whispers, gasps, and stares. None dared to cross the two's paths, however.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Mikuo withdraws from his fighting stance, breath heavily with anger. "You knew she was sick to begin with, but you decided to stand her up anyway. What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikuo shouts, face flushed in anger. He draws in closer, reaching for the blond, but his hand is seized. He looks back, shocked and betrayed.

"That's enough!" It was the vocal section's teacher, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

It wasn't him that Mikuo had been surprised about, however, but the person who stood next to the teacher— Neru. She averts her glance, but no guilt was visible.

"You..." Mikuo begins, but is interrupted.

"Let's go." Kiyoteru pulls Mikuo by his arm, obviously irritated, but Mikuo struggles away free, fiercely.

"I hope you're happy that your selfish actions sent Rin to the hospital," Mikuo says in a voice too quiet to be heard by anyone other than Len, Neru, Kiyoteru, and himself.

"I said: let's go!" Kiyoteru grabs Mikuo's arm— with more force this time— and pulls him away from the scene.

"Mikuo...?" Miku, who had just arrived, watches as Mikuo is escorted from the scene. She hadn't even noticed Len who stood there, injured.

Another teacher shows up shortly after, directing the crowd of gossiping students away. When it was all over, the teacher had instructed Len to the infirmary— Neru had accompanied him.

"Are you alright?" Neru finally asks after careful consideration over her words. She had her part in the business that just occurred, but she was careful to not cross any boundaries. Especially when dealing with Len's case— he was known to keep to himself and hated when his privacy was no longer secure.

His face was hidden from Neru— he refused to look at her, or anyone else for that matter. And that's when his gaze began to wander over to the gift bag he was still holding— Rin's gift. He revisits an old memory.

("Hey, Len? When's your birthday?" A young Rin asks curiously. She drags her small plastic chair over to the boy and sits next to him. Mikuo was left to sit on the opposite side of the round table by himself. He glares at Len, who had stolen Rin's precious attention away from him. "Lennnn?" Rin calls out again when he doesn't respond.

"I don't have one..." he finally responds in a quiet voice. He returns back to his coloring book, trying to immerse himself in the activity— or rather, trying very hard to push what he had just been asked out of his mind. Upon closer inspection, Rin notices that his cheeks were flushed crimson.

_Is he embarrassed?_

"What do you mean?" She shifts closer to him, perching her elbows on the round table for support. She eagerly awaits for his answer.

"I don't have a birthday!" he whispers harshly. Trying to stop Rin from advancing any further with her questions and being discreet about it at the same time proved harder than it seemed— especially when not facing her.

"But everyone has a birthday!" Rin argues. "It's the day of your birth, after all."

"I don't know when I was born." Len bites down on his lip and stares down at his feet. He had stopped coloring the road roller in the coloring book. A glance at his expression made even Mikuo feel apologetic.

"Then... Shall we celebrate our birthdays on the same day then?" Rin begins, breaking the silence. "I mean, it's not like you don't have a birthday... You just don't know what day to celebrate it on, right?" Rin smiles softly. Len tenses up at her words, but does not say anything. His face lacked an expression as if still trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"You can't do that!" Mikuo abruptly stands up from his seat, obviously upset.

"Huh? But, Mikuo, you and your sister celebrate your birthdays on the same day too..." Rin points out.

"That's..." his voice trails off as he searches for a counter argument.

Len looks up at Mikuo's puzzled appearance. His void expression was replaced with a sly smirk. "Jealous?")

"You knew who it was from, didn't you?" Neru glances over to the bag Len held in his hands. "Why did you bait him?"

"Because," Len said quietly, "I deserved it."

* * *

><p>Rin had only been at the hospital for a day and she was already tired of it all. Her cold had gotten better and that was terrific, yes, but she couldn't help feeling out of place. She was not used to being waited on by nurses, having to wear the hospital gown, or the odd lingering taste of medicine in her mouth. And more than anything, she was not used to feeling so alone.<p>

"Knock, knock." A boy with blue hair walks into the small room. It was an unexpected visit from an unexpected visitor— Kaito.

"You're... Kaito?" Rin says, astonished.

"The one and only." He held a bouquet of white daisies wrapped in a light blue paper. As surprised as Rin was, she couldn't help, but smile at the bouquet when it reaches into her hands. Just looking at them refreshed her.

"Ah... Thanks, but why..." she trails off, trying to correctly form a question that wouldn't offend his good intentions.

"Because daisies— in the flower language— translates to cheer and gentleness. It's my way of telling you to get well soon." He smiles charmingly. "My parents are florists," he adds when he sees the confused look on Rin's face.

"I see... Well, thanks. Though, what I meant to ask was why are you here—" she pauses to correct herself when she realizes that her question may have been a bit rude— "not that I don't appreciate you coming here!" Her haste causes Kaito to chuckle.

"Actually, I'm here to apologize." His smile though gentle, becomes filled with remorse.

"H-Huh? For what?" Rin gives the boy a quizzical look. She began to wonder what Kaito had done to be sorry to her about. And the fact that she hardly knew him only made her that much more curious.

"Neru told me that you were taken to the hospital. I probably should have stopped you from going out there to wait for Len. Your cold definitely wouldn't have progressed to such a state if I had."

Rin cringed at the sound of Len's name. Her gaze returns back to the daisies and her fingers stroke the delicate petals. "It's fine. I mean... It's not like it's your fault. I did it to myself after all."

"Come on, you're only making me feel even more guilty," Kaito half-jokes.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to." Rin smiles sadly. She glances up to Kaito. "I finally get it though. I'll leave Len alone." Her words were resolved, but her voice shook with each word. She didn't want to leave Len alone.

"Please don't."

"What?" She was taken aback. She didn't expect to hear those words.

"Mmm... I don't know your history with Len, but I think I like him a whole lot better since you've showed up. I mean... At least he isn't always so jaded anymore." He chuckles. "He wasn't exactly what you would call a happy child to begin with..." Kaito reminisces, recalling the first time he met the 10 years-old Len. His hands draws near the inner pocket of his jacket. He pulls out an envelope decorated in a fancy design of silvery glitter. "Here." He hands the envelope to Rin.

"Huh?" She takes it, examining its exterior.

The design drawn in silver glitter reminded Rin of a beautiful Winter. It was an elegant concept that was created specifically to catch the receiver's attention. On the back of the envelope was a seal sticker with a large 'C' on it. The font was an extravagant black printed on gold. It was bold and hinted toward someone with a significant status in society.

"The second reason I came to visit you was because I wanted to give you that."

"It's an invitation... To where exactly?" Rin pulls her eyes away from the envelope.

"A party to celebrate Len's birthday. That used to be my invitation, but I can't make it that day."

"That's..." Rin begins, trying to to think of an excuse for her to decline, but only ends up trailing off.

"I know you and Len aren't exactly on the best of terms right now, but you two should at least talk things through. It's better that way, no?" Kaito reasons, causing Rin to shrink in silence. He sighs. "Look," he says, "if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you in on a little secret." He lowers himself to Rin's height and whispers,"Len got quite upset when he found out you were waiting out there for him. He rushed back to the dormitory as soon as he found out. I've never seen him so heated before."

Upon hearing Kaito's words, Rin felt her heart taken by surprise. Was this what it felt like when your heart skips a beat? By the time she recovers, she notices that Kaito was already standing at the doorway.

"K-Kaito! Wait!" she calls out and even rushes to get out of bed.

"Ask him," he responds and turns to face Rin. The smile on his face implied that he knew the exact reasons for Len's actions. "Ask him yourself, okay?" He waves goodbye and turns his back, walking away, leaving her to contemplate over the newly revealed situation.

* * *

><p>Rin was desperately confused. She had left her room to take a walk in the garden, hoping to clear her mind, but to no avail. It had taken all of her willpower not to chase after Kaito, but she was slowly beginning to regret it. She wished that he hadn't told her the "secret" to begin with. Deep down, she also hoped that what he had told her might have been a lie.<p>

Hearing about Len's actions gave her hope, but that hope was immediately broken when she recalls his behavior to her recently. Perhaps the reason he rushed back to the academy was so that her getting sick wouldn't be on his conscience. Or perhaps it was because he genuinely cared and worried for her. She didn't know and that was the source of her fears at the moment. She couldn't make a move.

She didn't know _anything_ that transpired those six years they were apart. She didn't know _what _made Len act that way. She didn't know _why_ Len acted that way. She was even beginning to doubt if he had ever considered her a friend to begin with.

Rin didn't want to get hurt by her false hope anymore. No matter how many times she came back up after falling down— she would have still gotten hurt. But at the same time, she wanted to allow herself to be led on by a source of hope. She wanted to keep thinking that there was a way to disprove what might have been Len's fa_ç_ade. More than anything, she wanted Len to smile at her again.

"Watch out!" a voice calls out, interrupting Rin from her thoughts.

It was a second too late, however. A soccer ball collides into the side of her head and she falls down almost comically.

"Ow..." Rin sits up, rubbing the spot on her head that just received the impact of the blow. "That hurt..." She glances around to see the object that struck her. When she finally spots the soccer ball, she goes over to pick it up.

"Are you okay?" A white haired youth about Rin's age rushes over.

"I'm fine. Just be more careful next time, miss..." Rin says, holding out the ball to the albino. There was a pause and then an exchange of confused looks between them.

"I'm a guy."

* * *

><p>A bit of time passed and the two had decided to relocate over to a bench by the garden's entrance. Rin, of course, wanted to leave as soon as possible so that she may avoid any awkward conversation. But the boy had insisted that Rin sit down to rest after receiving a blow to the head.<p>

"Sorry I called you a 'miss.'" Rin laughs miserably at her mistake.

"Sorry I hit you in the head with a ball." The boy snickers.

"Pft..." Rin tries to stifle a giggle, but fails. She releases a joyous laughter. "Oh man... What a way to meet! I'm Rin— Rin Kagamine."

In one short while, the atmosphere around them had changed from awkward to friendly. Rin hadn't expected to be able to get off the hook easily. After all, it wasn't everyday that she mistook someone's gender and she was almost sure that people didn't usually take well to that. But Piko didn't seem to mind.

"My name is Piko Utatane. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Rin lets out a small giggle. "Wow, I haven't met someone _this_ polite in a while."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much." Piko chuckles. "You looked a bit down before, so I'm glad that I at least helped cheering you up a bit."

His words startles Rin. Had she really fallen that deep into her contemplation that she was unable to hide it?

"W-Well, thanks."

"Want to talk about it?" Piko offers. "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'd rather not force you," he says when he notices Rin's hesitation.

"Mmm..." Rin glances away.

It wasn't that she was trying to refuse Piko's good will. However, she didn't want to trouble another person with her own problems.

"I'm having problems with a friend... I think," she says, trying to simplify her situation as much as possible.

"You 'think'?"

"Our relationship is complicated I guess. Our friendship was probably one-sided."

"He sounds like a butt to me." Piko tries to lighten the mood, but when he realizes his attempt was in vain, he shuts up. "Do you like him?" he asks. He wasn't hesitant about it— rather, he was quite frank.

Rin nods. "Even if he _is_ a butt."

Piko chuckles. "Then," he said, "do what you can to fix your relationship." He stares up to the sky, eyes focused. It was as if he was speaking from experience. "I mean, if you like him enough to put so much thought into this then he must have done something right." He turns to look at Rin. "Which means, he probably isn't 100% a douche."

Rin could only stare at Piko. The corner of her mouth twitches and though she tries hard to fight it, she couldn't help but release a small giggle. A tickle in her throat catches her between her breaths and she begins to hack away. "Thanks," she manages to say when the cough subsides.

"No problem."

"Say, Piko... I hope you don't mind me asking... How come you're here at the hospital? I mean, you seem pretty healthy to me."

"Ah..." The question seems to catch him off guard. His smile disappears and he avoids Rin's gaze. "I guess I'm like you... I have a bit of a bad cough."

"Oh," Rin says, a bit surprised, "let's both get better then—" Rin stops in the middle of her sentence, attention taken away. "Is that..." she mumbles quietly, earning a puzzled look from Piko. "Sorry, I'll be right back!" Rin gets up from her seat and dashes over to the figure who caught her attention.

Like she thought, the girl was revealed to be Neru. Rin gaped. She had been surprised to see Kaito, but to see Neru was utterly shocking. "Why are you here?" is the first thing that would have come out of her mouth if Neru hadn't beaten her to the punch.

"There you are." Neru glances over to Rin. She held a large paper bag in her left hand. It was the first thing that Rin noticed. "What were you doing in the garden? You were due back to take your medication a while ago. The nurses are looking everywhere for you."

"Ah... Er... I was talking with..." Rin spun around, looking to the bench— only, Piko was gone. "Someone..." Her voice trails off, indicating at her disappointment and a bit of irritation. "Arrghh! I told him that I'd be right back too..."

Neru stares at her with a puzzled expression. She reaches out and grabs Rin by the shoulder, stopping her when she was about to go back to the benches. "Rin." It was the first time that Neru had actually used her name since they had met. The oddness of her name played in Neru's voice sent shivers down her spine. Neru extends her hand, holding the bag out to Rin. "For you."

* * *

><p>"I'm a bit surprised... Getting a visit from Kaito and then you— both on the same day." Rin peeks down at the bag she had left at the side of her bed, trying to make out what was in it.<p>

Neru stood at the foot of her bed. She had walked Rin back to her room and watched her take her medication, but said nothing since giving her the large bag. "It's from Mikuo," she says when she notices Rin's curiosity.

"Mikuo?" Rin gives Neru an odd look. "Why are you the one delivering it to me then?" The disbelief in her voice could have been noted as a lack of manners, but Rin didn't seem to care.

Unlike with Kaito's visit, she didn't hesitate one bit when speaking with Neru. She was already aware of the ill feelings between the two and as much as she hated to admit it, Rin probably disliked Neru a bit. It wasn't that Neru had been particularly nasty to her in anyway. In fact, the blonde had even saved her a couple of times. So when Rin realized how hostile she felt towards Neru, she only felt that much more immature as a person.

Neru, on the other hand, didn't seem to care how she was spoken to. She only remained silent and seemed to be genuinely lost in her thoughts. She does not reply to Rin's question.

"Why are you here, Neru?" Rin asks in a softer voice when Neru doesn't reply.

Neru inhales deeply as if trying to focus. "I'm here to confirm something," she finally says when the nurse leaves the room.

"Huh?"

"Last time... I didn't give you the chance to properly explain yourself. I apologize." Neru lowers her head, humbly. "I am here today because I want to know why you came to Yamaha Academy. Or rather, I want to know what your relationship with Len is..." She glances up at Rin just in time to catch a glimpse of hesitation crossing through her eyes.

"Why the sudden interest? Why ask me and not Len?"

"Because I don't think you to just be some simple idol-chaser who got into Y.A. on a whim... and also because I don't think Len would answer if I asked him."

Rin flinches at the sound of the words "simple idol-chaser" leaving Neru's lips. She wasn't sure how to respond and she wished that she could have stalled longer to think. Her answering wouldn't only affect her, but Len as well.

After many moments, Rin finally speaks, "I did come to this school because I wanted to meet with Len, but I am not an idol-chaser." She holds her breath, almost unsure if what she is about to say next should even be said. "Before I came to Yamaha Academy, I lived in an orphanage run by my grandfather. Len was one of children left in my grandfather's care."

Though Neru's face remained composed, her body movements suggested otherwise. She grasped onto the material of her shirt's sleeve tight enough to put a tear into it. "Len is an orphan?" she asks, finally breaking the composure painted on her face. "How can that be possible?"

"I'm guessing he didn't tell his friends and his father made sure not to let anyone find out. I don't know. He certainly never told me anything after he left." Rin looks away.

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"What?"

"Don't let Len hear you say that. Crypton isn't his father. And to Len, he never will be." Neru heads for the door.

_The one who adopted Len was... Crypton?_

Rin gapes in shock. She didn't know. Her grandfather hadn't ever told her because he had been sworn to the confidentiality. Even so, she still should have been able to put two and two together.

"You're leaving?" she asks when her gaze wanders up to Neru who was already at the door.

"Yeah." She looks back to Rin. "Get well soon. I don't think Mikuo's sanity will last with you gone for so long."

"Huh?"

"He... Got into a fight with Len earlier this morning. That's why I came instead of him."

"Mikuo got into a fight with Len?" Rin mutters in disbelief. She glances down to the bag that Mikuo was meant to bring to her.

"I'm assuming it's his birthday gift to you."

"Oh..."

Neru pulls the door open, but she gives one last glance back at Rin before leaving. "Happy birthday, Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>So, as mentioned in the beginning, some stuff happened. I had to reformat my laptop— no, I didn't lose my files for any of the chapters of my stories, BUT I lost my word processor (I'm using LibreOffice Writer now— I used to use Microsoft Word 2007) along with my notes for <em>Changed<em>. I did, however, manage to retype my notes. So, huzzah! But yeah, I should have been more responsible, so it's my fault there. orz;;**

**Recently, like many others, I started college. Am I going to quit writing fics? No. I don't intend to be one of those people who stop writing because college became an excuse. However, bare in mind that I will update slower from now on... As if I could get any slower with the updates...**

**Apologies to Le Neko-neko, I had replied to her review and promised her an update about two weeks or so ago, but I'm a bit late.**

**Replies to Anonymous Reviewers:**

** Sensaina: Why, yes it is. ;D I'm borrowing Yamaha's name and using it as the name of the school in _Changed _though_._**

**Awesomesauce Ninja: Sorry for the wait! And hahah, you and a bunch of other readers like her with Mikuo! Don't worry, he'll have his time to shine soon enough!**

** Lolcatftw not logged in: Your review made me laugh. LOL. Yes, as much as anyone is a douche in this story, I do try to give them a chance to redeem themselves. Len is no exception. So expect it soon! ;D**

**Oh yeah! For those of you who are wondering when I will be updating a certain story, just go ahead and check out my profile. The status of my stories can be found there. Yes, I do go on FF to update the status of my stories every time I work on them.**

**This is turning out to be a really long author's note, so I'll just end it here. As always, review if you have any comments or questions and I'll do my best to reply. Thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
